Lazy
by April7739
Summary: Michael reflects on what he likes to do to pass the time. Season 3. Fluff.


**Title: Lazy**

 **Author: April**

 **Summary: Michael reflects on what he likes to do to pass the time.**

 **Category: M &M, Season 3**

 **Rating: Mature-ish**

 **Author's Note: Written to represent the "Sloth" sin for Roswell Heaven's Roswell Inferno 7 Deadly Sins fanfic challenge.**

...

I work two jobs, and they both suck. I go to school . . . sometimes. I frequently save the world from evil alien invasions, but only a select few people know about that. Yep, I'm a pretty busy guy. And I wish I wasn't.

Truth is, if I was just a normal guy . . . I think I'd be pretty lazy. Lots of video games, lots of TV. _Lots_ of sleep. Nothing wrong with that.

But I'll never be a normal guy. It's not just the alien side of me that makes me unique; it's the human side, too. I'm not like other guys. I don't have parents to help me, to support me, to encourage me, to do anything for me at all. Most guys my age haven't been emancipated since their sophomore year of high school. Most guys my age don't have to worry about going out and buying food, or coming home and paying bills. Not that that's a super high thing on my priority list. Me electricity's currently out because of . . . shit I forgot to pay.

Whatever. I'm just a freak, and by now, I've accepted that. I'm always gonna have a lot going on.

But I'm always gonna have her, too. Maria DeLuca. My girlfriend. My beautiful, intelligent, pain-in-the-ass girlfriend.

We've been together a while now, and our relationship is . . . strong. Probably a lot stronger than anyone else realizes. We might not look at each other with stars in our eyes like Max and Liz do, but we're just as committed to each other as they are. We love each other just as much. Sure, we fight once in a while to keep things interesting, but that's fun for us. We love it.

We slept together for the first time a couple months ago. It's hard to believe it took us so long. But it was worth the wait. And now everyone assumes that's all we do. Just sex. Constant, non-stop. But we don't—well, we _do_ do that a lot. I'm not gonna lie. It's just a really good . . . activity, one that we both enjoy and tend to get a lot out of. And since the alien chaos has really died down this summer, it's important for us to burn those calories and stay fit, and . . . well, we definitely do that.

But that's not _all_ we do. Actually, lots of times when we're together, we're pretty fucking lazy. It took Maria a while to get to that point, because she's very high energy and likes to be doing something all the time. When we first got together, she used to beg me to take her out on dates—and I sucked at that. Nowadays, I suck at it less, but it's still not exactly my forte. She's a girl, though, so she likes to go out now and then. But she doesn't harp on me about it as much anymore. It's like she's realized that I'm just not that guy.

She comes over to my place a lot—hell, it's practically _our_ place these days—and we cook. We don't feel the need to go out; we just stay in. We cook Italian a lot, of course. I'm better at it than she is, but she never admits that. It's adorable.

Lots of times we'll just sit together on the couch and find some movie or TV show to watch together. For some reason—and I'm not sure if she's trying to give me subtle hints here or what—she often gets me to watch _The Newlywed Game._ And she makes me play along, so we answer the questions and see how well we know each other. I get a lot wrong, but sometimes I get them wrong on purpose, just because it pisses her off, and she's so cute when she's mad. She starts yelling at me, saying I should know her better by now, and I just sit there and laugh, and that just makes her yell even more. But then when I get a question right, she's all excited.

Apparently Maria told Liz that we watch this stupid _Newlywed Game,_ though, and Liz told Kyle, and Kyle told Isabel, and Isabel told Max. Great. So now I just have to pull a Nixon and deny, deny, deny this shit, because there's no chance in hell I'm ever gonna let any of my friends know I do something so stupid.

I'm never gonna let 'em know she gets me dancing, either. Ever since prom, when I almost mutilated her feet with my lack of rhythm, she's taken it upon herself to be "Juanita 2.0," as she calls it. My dance teacher. She brings over music and tries to get me moving, and while I pretend to resist for about ten minutes, eventually I just give in and go for it. I don't think I've gotten any better, but she has fun with it, and that's all I really care about. I usually get to have fun with her afterward, too, because she says that seeing me move my hips makes her want to see me . . . well _, move my hips_. In a different way.

I'm _much_ better at moving them in a different way.

One of my favorite things to do to while away the hours with Maria, though, is to just rest with her. Sleep. Or not sleep and just lay there together. It doesn't matter. I like having her in my arms. Preferably when we're skin to skin, but if we're wearing clothes, that's fine, too. If she's wearing _my_ clothes, that's _really_ fine. Sometimes we fall asleep on the couch together. She usually ends up lying all the way on top of me, like a blanket. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, and I don't want to.

Other times we'll fall asleep in bed. Usually I wake up at some point while we're lying there—I don't know why; it's like a habit. And when I see that she's kicked off all the covers like she always does, I reach down and pick them up off the floor or from the foot of the bed, and I cover her up again. Sometimes I go back to sleep, but other times I'll just stay awake and watch her . . . stroke her hair, rub her back. She usually moves in even closer to me when I do that. I like feeling like I'm the one who keeps her warm.

It might not sound the most exciting, that these are the things I do in my free time, what little there is of it. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. If I didn't have to go to work, or go to school, or go do anything alien-related ever again, this is how I would want to spend my days. Being lazy with Maria. Playing stupid games and doing stupid dances with Maria. Holding Maria in my arms. Getting tangled up in the sheets with her all day.

Speaking of sheets . . . I really need to wash mine. She's been nagging me about it for a while. But I can't do that right now, see, because she's asleep. We're out on the couch again, and her head is in my lap, and there's no way I'm gonna move. Why would I? I've got everything I need right here.

I'm absolutely content. I'm happy. And I used to never think a freak like me could feel that way.

THE END


End file.
